Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "Shadow of a Siren". Plot (Back in Antarctica on Snow Hill Island, Catherine and Shippo were worried about Phoenix) *Shippo: Mom, when will my dad comes back? *Catherine: Maybe soon Shippo. Your father has not been back for a hour. *Shippo: Maybe he went to another land. *Catherine: I don't know. Things like this alway happen since the Doomberg crashed to Emperor-Land. *Shippo: I think it better to wait for a day to come back. *Catherine: Oh well. Back to home. (At Luigi's Mansion, three sirens in their shadows are checking the hotel) *??? #1: Man, i would love to be a belly dancer, a fruit dancer, or a mermaid. *??? #2: Guh guh. *??? #3: I don't know what's going on. I hope Doopliss is not around, checking for the ghosts to call. *??? #1: I know. Maybe i saw Mario with a emperor penguin pet. *??? #2: Oh boy. I love penguins! *??? #3: Penguins?! *faint* *??? #1: Sister, don't panic. It's just a question. (At the prison room) *Luigi: Hello? Is anyone home? Mommy? Daddy? Anyone? (Everyone is trapped and caged) *Luigi: AHHH! *Yoshi: Luigi, Mario, we are trapped. *Mario: Mama mia. We got our own caged. *Luigi: I don't want to be shipped to Bowser's. *Mario: It's okay brother. We will get out of there this time. We must try to escape. *Mumble: Yeah. Everyone is trapped too. Now we are lost. *Noah: I want to be free! *Elder 1: It's okay Noah. We hope we get out of this house. *Elder 2: Sad to hear. I wish we were free. *Elder 3: I hope we can do it as a team. *Mumble: I know. I hope we escape this thing like always. (Meanwhile in the prison room of Bowser's Castle) *Erik: Daddy, i hope your here. *Atticus: Me too Erik. *Bo: I want my mommy. *Ashley: Yes. I really miss my dad, *Lauren: If i was a adelie, i would escape for real. *Ashley: Yeah. They have the power to scream loud. *Erik: I hope we're free by morning. (Back at the mansion) *Mumble: Son, we will be safe. Don't worry, i'm coming for you. *Gloria: I wonder what we can do. *Mumble: I have no idea. *Yoshi: I know, i can stick my tongue in order to escape this cage. *Phoenix: Do what you have to. I want out of this horrible place. *Yoshi: Ok. (Yoshi start sticking his tongue to one of the cages) *Luigi: Hurry, i want out. *Yoshi: I'm trying. Be patience. *Luigi: Hurry. Don't wake the Boos up. *Yoshi: Got it. *break his cage and set free* *Mumble: Guys, he did it! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Boom, boom, boom! Now set us free. (King Boo appears) *Noah: Oh no! The ghost is back! *King Boo: Well, well, welll. Escaping? Huh? *Mario: Yoshi, do something. *Luigi: I don't want to be a chicken. (Yoshi punch King Boo) *King Boo: Ow! My ghosts, attack! (The ghosts appears, fighting with Yoshi) *Yoshi: Uh oh? More ghosts? *King Boo: Oh yes. *Phoenix: We can help you fight them. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Crossovers